Dr. Blowhole
Dr. Blowhole is a mad dolphin sciencetest, who cause of a tracic accsident, ended up becoming the Big Bad of Penguins of Madagascar. Blowhole is also the head of intelligence and inventor for the Legion of Doom. Relatives *Wife: Azula *Sons: Dimitri Blowhole and Black Spawn *Daughter: Falica Blowhole *Foster-son: Skulduggery Pleasant *Daughters-in-law: Rozalin and Astra Spawn *Grandson: Shadow Spawn Bio Dr. Blowhole is a bottlenose dolphin who first appeared in Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, though it is clear that the Penguins have known him for a long time. Originally using the persona, "Flippy", Dr. Blowhole performed tricks at the aquarium in Coney Island. His signature trick was jumping through "The Ring of Fire", which may be what caused the cyborg replacement on his right eye. As revenge on the humans, Dr. Blowhole sets about to create his own "Ring of Fire", which are a series of towers designed to melt the polar ice caps to flood the Earth. This was destroyed by King Julien, who was acting as a double agent. Dr. Blowhole returns sometime later to apprehend Skipper and wipe his memory. Leaving Skipper on a deserted island, Blowhole uses his memories to locate the HQ. A series of mishaps, and unexplained singing, allows Blowhole to nearly take control of New York City. However, he is once again foiled by the Penguins. His own memory is wiped away, and he is forced to resume his former role as, "Flippy". It is possible that Blowhole comes back since his last appearance was with the ring of fire, which was why he became evil in the first place. Personality Dr. Blowhole is one diabolical dolphin. This marine mammal determined to rule the world. With a love of high-end technology and fresh fish, he wants nothing more than to defeat the penguins, especially his nemesis Skipper. Humanity made him jump through one too many hoops, and now he's determined to make them pay with his mad science and army of crustacean cronies. However, since Blowhole has faced against the penguins some many times, they treat each other like old friends. Blowhole Family He was recruited into the League of Villains through his brillients, the lobster henchmen, and Crome Claw, and that Joe beleaved that the League of Villains needed to be high-tec, and now warning the Heroes to face him or see the end of The Multi Univeres. He met Azula for proposal to Join him. Azula, Shura, and Heather teamed up with the League of Villains. He and the girls will have revenge angainst Kakashi and his friends. Dr. blowhole became a father when Azula raised Falica, Dimitri, Spawn, and thier foster son Skulduggery Pleasant. Trivia *He has 2 bases. One in the desert and one in the amusement park he performed in. *He was forced to jump hoops of fire when he lived in the Aqua-Theater. *He made a giant mutant lobster named Chrome Claw *He didn't have an army of lobsters until Dr. Blowhole's Revenge *He ALWAYS has time to moisturize. Thus, his skin is always "surprisingly pleasant to the touch" *He has lobster henchmen. *He prefers to have a ridicously deep computer voice say Chrome Claw's name instead of just saying it himself. *He is an enviormental terrorist. *He will appear in the new Penguins of Madagascar game Dr. Blowhole Returns-Again (Game) Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Character Category:The League Of Villains Category:Non-human Category:Sibling Category:Parent Category:The Blowhole Family Category:Adults Category:Husband and Wife Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Funniest Characters